


Talent (Shawn Mendes x Reader)

by ashleyblake



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: Summary: Y/N is a struggling singer trying to find fame. Shawn noticed her.





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N fixed her hair, and smoothed out the front of her last good black dress; and walked into the restaurant. The fourth stupid restaurant gig she got in the last week. She hated them, but her bank account was suffering and so she returned the call from her previous boss.  
“Y/N!” A man in a sleek black suit waved.  
She forced a smile and shook his hand.  
“Hello sir.”  
“Now, you remember the deal? You only play the songs that are from my setlist.”  
“Well, how about I play one of your boring lounge songs, and then I get to play one of my compositions?”  
He raised an eyebrow.  
“Hmm, okay um how bout two of yours for one of mine?”  
Eyebrow still raised.  
“Okay, how about all of yours and none of mine?”  
Smile.  
“Great, okay.”  
“And remember Y/N, if I hear a peep of one of your songs.” He pointed to the exit of the restaurant.  
“Right.”  
Y/N took a seat down at the piano, and took a deep breath. Placing a tip cup on the top, she also opened her wallet to get the flow going. Taking out her only dollar, she sighed heavily as she dropped the coin in the cup.  
Then, she stretched her arms, forced another smile, and started to play.  
2 hours have passed, people have come and gone. Y/N was still playing the useless monotone music she had been forced to play; letting her mind wander off to other places.  
If only people could hear what I have to offer, she thought. If only I got discovered.  
Thinking that every famous musician right now has started from the bottom, she carried on playing.  
Another hour of tapping the meaningless string of notes on the keyboard, Y/N was dead bored. Her tip cup had only what was enough for a meal at McDonalds.  
Her finger slipped from the G key; and found its way to an unusual one, E#. Her left hand fingers followed, and she started to play another ballad; one of her one. She began to hum the lyrics she had written to it.  
Shawn got out of the cab, exhausted. Wandering down the streets of LA, he looked for a place to have a snack before heading down to his hotel. What place would be open after midnight though?  
Suddenly, a beautiful melody flooded his ears. He followed it.  
Y/N’s hums turned into soft singing.  
A woman’s voice added itself to the piano sounds. The combination of notes swam into Shawn’s mind and put it at peace. He definitely wanted to hear more. His ears telling him the source of the music was coming from a small restaurant, he stepped into it.  
There in the middle of the dining area was a grand piano, with a woman his age playing it and singing.  
Then from the corner, out came a man in a crisp black suit and overly polished leather shoes. He walked over to the piano, apparently unpleased.  
Y/N kept on playing and singing before realizing what she had done. She mentally swore and looked up to see her boss’ scowling face.  
“Y/N.”  
“Please sir, I can explain. This music is mine and I would like to share-“  
“Out.”  
Y/N grumbled something under her breath, before taking her coat and emptying the cup of change into her purse.  
Shawn walked up to her; wanting to speak to her.  
“Hi miss, I just heard-“  
“I’m sorry, if you’re not a major music producer or of the sort you cannot help me.” Y/N angrily said, not looking up.  
“Well, I don’t know if you know me, I’m Shawn Mendes? Songwriter?” Shawn shuffled awkwardly.  
She looked up, anger fading from her face.  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry; I was just um frustrated back there.” Color rising in Y/N’s face.  
Idiot, Y/N thought, I just fucking screamed at the Shawn Mendes.  
“Can I um help you?” Y/N asked.  
“Well I wanted to ask you what song you were singing.”  
“Oh it’s an original composition I wrote.”  
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, I know; I’ll never make it in Hollywood.” Y/N shrugged, looking back at her boss.  
“No no no gosh, I mean wow like wow that was very beautiful.”  
“R-really?” Y/N looked back amazingly. Shawn smiled.  
“Yeah, um I’d very much like to hear it again, if that’s okay.”  
“Well um, I don’t know where the nearest piano is… Apart from that one.” Y/N smirked mischievously.  
“Didn’t your boss literally kick you out?” Shawn chuckled.  
“Well. He wouldn’t kick you out, famous Shawn Mendes from Canada who’s gone platinum I don’t know how many times.”  
“What are you suggesting?” Shawn smiled, clearly intrigued by this woman.  
“If you play one of your songs, and I follow right after; my boss wouldn’t dare kick us out in front of all these customers.  
“Ah I’d love to use my fame for a cause like this.” Shawn clapped his hands together.  
He walked up to the piano, with Y/N standing beside him, her arms resting on the piano top.  
“You got a hold of me…” Shawn started singing.  
As his song Mercy went on, Y/N couldn’t help humming. When the bridge came again, she couldn’t hold it in anymore and joined in with Shawn.  
“Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart.” Shawn continued singing, however he turned his head at Y/N in awe, seeing her sing with her eyes closed.  
“Even though you, don’t mean to hurt me, you keep tearing me apart.” Y/N sang alone, Shawn pausing to let her voice resonate across the room without any other sound.  
He meant to jump back in, really, but he was so captivated by Y/N that he just kind of forgot to. Before he knew it, his fingers were playing the last chord and Y/N’s voice came down from the last few lyrics.  
The whole restaurant clapped and cheered.  
“Encore!” Someone said.  
Shawn gladly slipped off the piano bench and handed Y/N the seat.  
Y/N spoke, loud enough for anyone to hear, but mainly to Shawn only:  
“Um this is a song I wrote a couple days ago. I just came up with it when I was um on the streets playing ha.”  
And Y/N started to play.  
The streets, Shawn thought. He had never known how it was like to be a struggling musician; he was very lucky he got discovered through the internet at an early age.  
This was how a lot of great musicians started then, he thought. Playing at random restaurants, in the streets; praying for an agent or someone marking to walk by and notice them.  
Well he definitely noticed Y/N. And he was going to do something about it.


	2. Talent Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is a struggling musician and Shawn discovers her, amazed. They fast become friends and Shawn gets her a record deal. She asks him to be her manager, which he happily accepts. However, he makes the mistake of signing her contract without reading it, too busy watching her in awe… Y/N now has to struggle getting her career started and her very close friendship and possible loving feelings with Shawn. Chapter based on Drake and Josh.

« No, I’m telling you Andrew she’s amazing. No seriously, she is! What no, I’m not doing this because I have a crush on her, I barely know her. What, no. Are you saying you want me to develop feelings for her? So what if the paparazzi are tired of me being single? Ok whatever, I’ll talk to you in the morning.”  
Shawn hung up, rolling his eyes at his stubborn manager.  
“So?” Y/N asked, standing up from the sidewalk.  
“Well, he didn’t say no…”  
“But it’s not a yes either.” Y/N’s head drooped. “Forget it, maybe I wasn’t made to become a singer. I’ll just go get a desk job or something, and sing for fun. Well thanks anyways, Shawn.” Y/N nodded, starting to walk away.  
“Wait.” Shawn said, grabbing her arm. “I know this might not work out with Andrew, but I really do think you have potential. It’s two in the morning, you should go home.”  
Y/N sighed, looking up at Shawn.  
“Well, my rent is due and I got nothing to pay it.”  
She smiled weakly at him.  
“Come stay at my place.”  
“What?”  
“Seriously. You can stay at my house with my family until you get back on your feet.”  
“Oh my god, Shawn seriously? Thank you so much.”  
She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing. Shawn smiled into her hair, taking her waist in his arms.  
Maybe he could develop feelings for her. But he’d have to see, he couldn’t just force love to happen. For now, all Y/N was was a friend that had immense talent whom he wanted to help.  
They started walking down the moonlit street lazily.  
“Sorry we have to walk, there are no cabs around here at this time of the night.”  
“It’s fine, I love walks.” Y/N responded.  
Suddenly she gasped.  
“Wow I love this place. Andrea’s.” She stared at a small restaurant that had fairy lights hanging over the tops of the tables. “I would always pass by this place when I was younger, and watch the couples eat…”  
Shawn watched her reminisce, admiring the wonder in her eyes, accompanied with what looked like pain.  
“Did you ever go?” He asked her.  
“No, I-I didn’t.” Y/N’s eyes dropped to the ground. “I um kinda had a tough time in my teenage years. And plus, my family would never take me here, it’s way too expensive.”  
“Oh, I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s fine.” Y/N said, through cloudy eyes. Then she let out a dry laugh. “I guess some people never really get lucky in life. Like, you know those people who just have everything handed to them? Well, that isn’t really me. I guess some people just have to work extra hard.” She then rolled her eyes at her own words. “Well, I work hard but look at me. Still nowhere.”  
Shawn just simply listened. He was so intrigued and fascinated by her, she was just as mysterious as the moon that shone right above them. Suddenly, he got an idea. Grabbing Y/N’s hand, he said to her with a twinkle in his eye:  
“I want to show you something.”  
He led her down the streets of Pickering, until they reached a small amusement park.  
“Shawn what are we doing?” Y/N asked with a giggle.  
“I used to come here all the time as a kid.”  
Reaching over the fence, he flipped the switch and the whole park lit up.  
“It’s not too big, but it was plenty for us kids at the time.”  
“I love it.” Y/N stared up at the rides, the colorful lights reflecting in her eyes.  
They walked in.  
“I think the ferris wheel is the only ride I knew the password for.”  
“Wow a ferris wheel ride at midnight? Cheesy, but I’m down.” Y/N chuckled.  
Shawn went to the controller’s box and managed to enter the four-digit code to start the ride. The pair clambered in and the ride started.  
They spent the next hour on the ride, talking into the night. By the time they were getting kicked out of the park, Y/N and Shawn knew each other very well.  
+  
“Here, you can sleep in my bed and I’ll just crash on the couch.” Shawn whispered as he opened the front door to his family’s home.  
“What? No I can’t do that, I’ll just take the couch.”  
Shawn tried to argue with her, but something he learned on the ferris wheel was that Y/N was definitely strong-headed; so he just gave up.  
He went to the closet and picked up a warm blanket, and also grabbed one of his hoodies.  
“Thank you so much, Shawn.” Y/N said, as she stepped into the bathroom to change.  
Shawn sat down on the couch, and started texting Andrew. He got a little distracted however, when Y/N stepped in the room wearing nothing but his sweater.  
“Wow you-you look um-“ Shawn stood up.  
“Thanks.” Y/N blushed. “Well um, I’m really tired so I think I’m going to hit the hay. Thanks again for everything.”  
She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his neck. He quickly accepted the hug feeling the texture of his own clothes around her waist.  
+  
Y/N twisted and turned on the couch. The sadness and stress kicked in again. Her stomach felt sick and her feet were sweaty. This feeling wasn’t new, she had struggled with anxiety ever since she was 14.  
She walked over to the window and sat there, watching the dark moonlit streets and losing herself in her thoughts. She didn’t even notice the tears running down her cheeks.  
Shawn woke up, looking around to see that it was still night. He sat up rubbing his eyes, and heard something. Was it little sobs?  
He threw on some sweats and a tshirt and walked slowly into the living room to find Y/N with her head leaning against the window.  
“Y/N?”  
She responded with a sniff.  
“Jesus, you’re freezing.” Shawn exclaimed as he touched her shoulder. “Here, come let’s go back in bed.”  
“I-I can’t move. I’m shaking too much.” Y/N frowned.  
Shawn took a deep breath, and picked her up to place her back on the warm couch. He sat her up against him, and covered them both in the blanket. Y/N rested her head on Shawn’s chest and took deep breaths.  
“You okay?” He asked after a little while, when Y/N got calmer.  
“Not really.”  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
“It’s just, like, I have no idea where I’m going.” Y/N started.  
She started speaking hesitantly, and then like a waterfall, all her worries came out. How she was 20 and she had nothing, no clue where the hell she was going in her life, how Shawn was 22 and already had three albums and sold out tours…  
Eventually Y/N’s cries died down, and her eyelids just slowly drooped out of fatigue. Her hand was still in Shawn’s from the moment he took it to reassure her. He could tell she fell asleep, the way her head felt heavy and how her hand went limp in his.  
Shawn stayed in the couch the whole night. Dozing off at times, but mainly staying awake to make sure Y/N was okay. She seemed to find comfort in his touch unknowingly, as she was now snoring softly with his hands going through her hair.  
Picking up the phone, Shawn let out a gasp. This woke Y/N up.  
“Y/N. Y/N, it’s Andrew. He got you a meeting with Island Records!” Shawn almost yelled out.  
Y/N jumped up, hands over her mouth.  
“Holy shit, holy shit no fucking way, no fucking way!”  
She jumped into Shawn’s arms and he found himself smiling into her hair, once again.  
+  
Y/N spent the whole morning practicing, although Shawn had told her countless of times that she was a natural and her song was basically perfect. She wouldn’t listen though, and filled the house with piano notes.  
Shawn had introduced her to his parents, who seemed to have taken a great liking to her and her music and offered her to stay as long as she wanted.  
They got to the record label later in the afternoon. After introductions and such, Y/N played for the record label executives.  
“Y/N, I think it is fair to say that we are very lucky that Shawn decided to wander around the streets at midnight because he has found you.”  
“We would like to make a record deal with you.”  
Y/N’s eyes widened, and filled with tears of joy. Blinking, she composed herself and shook their hands and smiled.  
Outside the building however, she screamed and ran and skipped, Shawn chasing behind her, sharing her joy.  
“Oh my god I can’t believe this is happening.” Y/N said with her hands clutching her head.  
“You deserve it.” Shawn smiled.  
“Hey, um so now I guess I’ll need a manager.” She started.  
“Oh right, well Andrew’s quite busy, but-“  
“I was wondering if you would like to be mine.”  
“W-What?”  
“Yeah. I mean I trust you, you’re an amazing friend and you have a bunch of experience in this industry.”  
“Wow, I um-“Shawn stammered. “I’ll do it.”  
And Y/N leaped in the air with joy, running across the parking lot belting out her song.  
From a distance, Shawn watched. How her voice echoed, how her hair flew everywhere in the wind…  
+  
Y/N was belting out the same lyrics, but now in a studio into a microphone.  
Shawn sat outside, watching her with the same expression.  
“Shawn! Dude focus.”Andrew said.  
“Hmm right. So where do I sign?”  
Shawn had been so occupied in listening to Y/N and watching her, he had totally forgot he had to sign her contract as her manager.  
“Right there on the dotted line. And there. Perfect.”  
Shawn dropped the pen smiling, turning around to continue to watch Y/N sing… not knowing what he has just signed:  
The record label (Island) is allowed full creative control over Y/N Y/L/N’s song, including audio remixing and lyric adjusting. Artist mentionned above has no right in suing the company if displeased with the changes to her music.


	3. Talent Part 3

Y/N’s single was going to be ready in a week. She had finished recording Sunday and today, six days later she was with Shawn. She had hung out with him every single day, and they had a blast.  
“Okay, guys so I hoped you liked this little cover of I Know What You Did Last Summer with Y/N. And remember, her song comes out next week during the Grammys Tiffany and Co. commercial, we’re going to hear it tomorrow!” Shawn said into his phone screen.  
They had just did a live stream on his Instagram account, from Y/N’s new apartment and sang a bunch of songs together that the fans requested. A half hour later, his fans adored Y/N.  
Y/N read down the filing comments.  
“A preview? Of my song? Hmmmm I think that’s doable.” She winked.  
Taking a seat behind the keyboard, Shawn decided to take his phone in his hand to record her better. Y/N sang and played a little snippet of the song he had fallen in love with.  
“Okay that’s all I can show ya guys, what do you think?” Y/N smiled to the camera.  
Shawn read the comments he was able to catch.  
She’s a natural!  
Yooo I can so picture her as the next star in music.  
Wow, I did not know I loved piano music that much hahaha.  
The comments made Y/N’s heart fluttered. For the first time in years, she felt like she was heading somewhere. Tomorrow. She would hear her first ever single.  
+  
“What the fuck is this.” Y/N said, eyes widening. She put her fingers on her temple.  
The record label manager raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s your song.”  
“No, that isn’t. There’s no more piano and her voice sounds all weird and techno.” Shawn said.  
“You changed my song.” Y/N glared.  
“No, we improved it.”  
“What, you can’t do that!” Shawn said.  
“Um we actually very much can.”  
“What?”  
“We got a signed contract right here giving away full creative control.”  
“What, you’re mistaken, I didn’t sign some contract?”  
“Your manager did.” The record label director nodded at Shawn, who turned red.  
“Shawn can I see you outside for a minute. Please.” Y/N said through gritted teeth.  
They walked outside the office, Shawn’s heart pounding fast.  
“What the hell Shawn, you signed a contract giving away creative control over my song?”  
“I um, I I didn’t know, it was I um didn’t know-“  
“Shawn, did you read the contract?” Y/N said, hands on her hips now.  
“Um well I was distracted by-“  
“Oh what’s more important than your friend’s song that can distract you?”  
Shawn gulped. You, he thought.  
“Oh my god Shawn I am beyond mad.” Without looking at him, she walked back into the office slamming the door behind her.  
Shawn took a deep breath and opened the door, joining the others.  
“So, Shawn we were just discussing how we want to feature Y/N’s song on the new Tiffany and Co. commercial that will be airing during the Grammys.”  
“No. I will not let you take THAT version of my song.” Y/N stood up and walked out.  
“Listen guys, there was a misunderstanding please can we forget it and not air the song?” Shawn pleaded.  
“Sorry Shawn, we got a signed contract. The TV guys are coming tomorrow to pick up the CD. It’s done.”  
Shawn glanced at the CD lying in the orange envelope on his right.  
+  
“I don’t want to fucking talk to you.” Y/N rolled her eyes seeing Shawn at her front door.  
“Please, Y/N. I miss talking to you and spending time with you.” Shawn said, the words barely representing the immense pain and guilt he felt inside.  
“Cool.” She said coolly, about to close the door when Shawn’s hand stopped her.  
“Please, give me a chance. I have something to show you.”  
Y/N closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Fine. But I swear, if it’s something else that’ll wreck my career you’re out.”  
Shawn’s heart lifted slightly.  
“Okay.”  
She led her in the apartment he knew by heart by now, and he took a seat in front of the TV, turning it on.  
“Oh no please Shawn I don’t want to watch the Grammys and reminding myself how much of a failure I am-“  
“Shh please just watch-“  
“No I really don’t-“  
She grabbed the remote and yanked it toward her. Shawn however did not plan on letting go and instead fell on top of Y/N. The two friends wrestled a bit, fighting for the remote.  
“Shawn seriously this is not funny, I don’t want to hear my fucked up song-“  
“No seriously listen-“  
“I told you I don’t fucking want to-“  
She shut up when she heard all too familiar piano notes. Both of them turned their heads to watch the screen, forgetting they were lying one on top of the other.  
Long shots of sparkling jewelry glided across the screen, accompanied by Y/N’s natural singing voice and piano playing.  
The commercial finished and the TV went back to broadcasting the award show.  
“Oh my god, they played my song.”  
“yep.” Shawn smiled looking down at her. She smiled, and he felt immensely happy he got to see that again.  
“OH MY GOD MY SONG JUST AIRED ON TV!” Y/N bounced up in excitement, knocking her head against Shawn’s. They both yelled and rubbed their foreheads. Looking at each other they began to chuckle. Then laugh. Then howl. Next thing you know, they’re rolling around on the couch clutching their sides tears rolling down their cheeks from laughter.  
A little while later, it dies down and leaves them staring at each other.  
“What did you do?”  
“I switched the CDs. I gave the TV company our original one.” Shawn grinned.  
“Shawn! Oh my god, you? Did that? I’m impressed.” Y/N punched his arm. “Listen um I’m really sorry about how mad I got at you earlier.”  
“It’s fine, it was totally reasonable.”  
“Are we cool?”Y/N asked timidly.  
“Of course.” He said, pulling her in for a hug. Their touch comforted him and relieved the weight that was on his shoulders from the previous couple hours.  
Suddenly the phone rang. Shawn picked it up.  
“Uh huh. Oh okay. Yeah I understand. Ok. Ok bye.” And he hung up.  
“Well who was it?” Y/N asked still smiling. Shawn’s faded.  
“It was um the record company. They saw the commercial.”  
“Oh my god what did they say?”  
“They um said it was a violation of our contract. And it was illegal. And they’re gonna sue us for 5 million dollars. Oh and possible jail time too.”  
“WHAT?”


End file.
